Till my Dying Day
by Pamperedwitch
Summary: COMPLETED. This takes place just after Satine and Christian get back together. Only this time Satine doesn’t die. Only has another fainting spell. Warning: lots of Fluff
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so its probably not that great. Please leave comments after you read it. This takes place just after Satine and Christian get back together. Only this time Satine doesn't die. Only has another fainting spell.**

The curtain closed and neither Satine or Christian could believe that they where in each others arms again. Still smiling from ear to ear, Christian gently attempted pulled Satine with him for curtain call, but Satine couldn't move. Suddenly she couldn't catch her breath, let alone move. Christian helped ease her down to the floor.

Satine new she was dying and finally told Christian the truth. _No _Christian thought. _This is not happening, not now when everything is going to be ok. _From those beautiful lips a red liquid came trickling down her chin. _Blood, oh my God this isn't just pretend. This isn't something love can fix. My darling Satine is dying. _Christian could not believe it, and yet is seemed all so real, as if reality had just come crashing down upon him leaving him dazed.

Satine kept saying she was cold, even though she felt as hot as coal pressed against Christians heart.He tried to put on a brave face so she wouldn't be scared, but his heart was breaking into pieces. He couldn't go on if she left him forever. Even worse Satine wanted him to "tell their story." Christian knew he couldn't write their story. All the emotions and all of the love would never be clear on paper. Still he promised her he would and also made a promise to God. _If she survives I will write the story, and it will be the best story I have ever written. _Satine's body became limp in Christians arms.

**Remember this was my first story. So leave you comments and I'll try to write more asap.**


	2. Chp1 Not Dead Yet

**This is chapter two. So read and let me know what you think.**

A sob escaped Christians lips. His tears and sobs held more love then anyone on the stage had ever felt. _She's dead. _The doctor came running up, as Zidler pointed to Satine Christian thoought bitterly _your to late. _The doctor let out a sigh of relief. "She's not dead. Not yet at least." Christian blinked though his tears. "Not dead. Th-then you can save her?" "Possibly. But first she must awaken. If she gains conciseness then we can move her to a hospital, and possibly save her." The doctor did not look as though he had much hope for Satine's survival. "Is there someplace we can take her that is nearby." Christian did not think that the elephant would be an appropriate place for Satine to restore her health. "My apartment." And with that Christian lifted Satine into his arms and carried her to his room.

"All we can do is wait" The doctor told everyone in the common room. Christian stood while Zidler, Chocolate, and the Bohemians, sat in a stony silence. "May I see her?" The doctor did not look as though he thought that Satine should be disrupted. Toulouse piped up first though. "If anything can save Satine, Christian's love can do it." With that Christian side stepped the doctor and walked into Satine's room.

The room was warm and dark, and in the center was the bed in which a still Satine lay. The only sound that could be heard was the steady breaths coming from both Satine and him. Slowly Christian walked over to her. She looked like an angel, lost in a peaceful slumber. Never would anyone have thought that she was so close to death. Yet here he was, trying to find someway to revive his true love. Suddenly he had an idea. He kneeled down beside her and began to sing. Not "Come What May". He wanted Satine to know that she made his life wonderful and did not want to sing a song that brought up the subject of death. Instead he began to sing "Your Song." Memories of their time together brought tears to Christian's eyes. So lost in his song and reflections that he neither heard nor felt the movement beside him.

At the end of the song Christian laid his head down on Satine's stomach and began to cry. Not the loud sobs he had cried at the theater, but low muffled tears. Much to his surprise he felt a gentle, warm, but weak hand stroke his hair. He looked up to see two beautiful blue eyes staring down at him, with tears streaming from them. In silence the two sat together crying.

**Time to leave your comments. I'll try to write again soon.**


	3. Chp2 Love and Song

**This is chapter three. So read and let me know what you think.**

"I'm sorry Christian." This was the phrase the Satine was constantly repeating in Christians ear. "Its ok. You're going to be ok. We are going to get you some help. And you are going to get better." Satine only nodded, although Christian knew that she didn't believe him. He didn't have any choice but to believe himself. He felt that is he didn't hold his brave face then everything would fall apart. One thing he could not let happen was to let everything fall apart. Christian put all of his faith into love. Love brought Satine back to him tonight, and it would certainly keep her with him.

Christian tried to pull away. He knew he had to get the doctor, and move Satine to the hospital where she could get help. But as he pulled away Satine's grasp grew tighter around him. "Don't leave me Christian." Satine's eyes, which were red and puffy, pleaded with him. Christian almost gave in an allowed himself to stay through the night. Only he knew that if he aloud himself to be selfish it could cost Satine her life. So sadly Christian whispered in her ear. "I will never leave you, but I have to get the doctor." He looked into her eyes and saw pure fear. " I will be back in a minute, and from that moment on I will never leave your side." Satine hesitated but knowing the argument was pointless, gave him a small nod. He kissed her forehead ever so gently, receiving a small stab of guilty as he pulled away. Quickly he moved to the door and stealing one more peek at Satine before closing it behind her, realized just how vulnerable she was at the moment.

As a grim faced Christian turned around, he noticed that every eye was upon him. "See boy. I told you nothing would happen." The doctored said, mistaking Christian's guilt for defeat. "I highly doubt she will ever awaken again." Christian could only smile and look at Toulouse who, catching on immediately, smiled in return. Zidler watched this exchange of glances but did not understand. "Did my little cherub give any response to your presence at all, Christian?" Zidler's voice brought Christian back from the trance he seemed to have been lost in. Quickly he summoned a serious face and in his most professional voice, addressed the doctor. "Doctor if you would be so kind at to retrieve a stretcher from your ambulance. Satine wishes not want to be kept waiting."

After this announcement it took a moment for reality to sink in. Zidler was the first to speak. "Then you did it? She's awake. You did it boy. She's going to be ok." Zidler looked as though he where ready to dance. "See. I told you. Christian could save her. Christian and his love!" Toulouse shouted as he hugged the Argentinian. "I am sorry I doubted you." The doctor solemnly said. Once again a huge grin had spread across Christian's face. "You can earn your forgiveness by returning Satine to her proper health." The doctor's look of worry lessened. "I will certainly try my best. Now I must go and get my supplies." As he rushed off, Christian remembered his promise to return as soon as possible to Satine. It was already well past ten minutes and he knew she would worry until he returned. "Tell the doctor to come into the room when he returns." Christian called out to Zidler, who nodded.

Closing the door was like closing out happiness and walking into pain. Strong gasps where coming from Satine, and she was squirming in the bed, as though trying to fight off suffocation. Christian ran over to her and grabbed her arms. "Satine, calm down, Satine." He called to her, while trying with all his might to remain calm himself. He kept whispering in her ear and kissing her neck, all the while trying to help her gain her breath. After the longest two minutes he had ever known Satine finally calmed down. Silent tears ran down Christian's face as Satine lay still, her breaths shallow and short. As she looked at him, Christian could see the fear behind her eyes, and he was sure that she could see the fear behind his.

"I-I didn't know if you where coming back. And I started to panic. I'm so sorry Christian." Satine was whispering so low that if Christian wasn't so close to her he would never have been able to hear. As he stroked her hair he felt that his love for her grew to ten times what it was when he walked through her door. "Its ok. I didn't keep my promise. I'm the one who is sorry." Surprisingly Satine laughed at this. "What." Christian said with mild confusion, but still smiling all the while. "We are both sorry for something neither one of us could help." Her laugh sent chills through his body, and a lust for her grew from inside him. He wanted to kiss her and hold her. He wanted to feel her skin on his, but he knew she was to weak. She could barley move, let alone for fill his need. Instead he bent down and kissed her, a kiss that she returned with more strength then he knew she had.

From somewhere near the door came an "excuse me." Both Christian and Satine looked up and saw the Argentinian and Chocolate holding a stretcher. The doctor was standing in front of them looking slightly aghast at the exposed intimacy that Satine and Christian showed. Looking at each other, neither Satine nor Christian could suppress their giggles. Finally their love was out in the open. And no longer would they have to hide from the Duke or Zidler. Marie and Zidler walked into the room and saw the two once again lost in love. Zidler looked as like he was deciding whether to smile or frown. Marie on the other hand immediately smiled, tears in her eyes.

The doctor cleared his throat once again, "Shall we proceed to the hospital and help this poor girl, or would you all rather just sit there and stare at each other." The Doctor said this in complete seriousness, and scowled when everyone laughed. Finally Christian gave the orders. "Bring the stretcher over here. Doctor, is there anything you would like to do before we go." "No. You seem to have a handle on everything." Christian nodded and then turned to Satine. "Ready?" "Yes. Just grab that bag over there. It has a bunch of my cloths in it." "Got it." The Argentinian called out. "Thank you." Christian said, as he gently lifted Satine up. He laid her down on the stretcher, and saw that she was still shivering. After laying a blanket over her pale skin, they led the way out. The rest of their party followed behind.

Outside the ambulance was waiting. Toulouse and the Argentinian ran ahead and opened the door. Satine was placed inside and Christian climbed in right next to her. The doctor climbed in on the other side of her and sat down. Chocolate took the reins and the others piled into the carriage that was behind the ambulance. As the carriage started Satine closed her eyes. She drifted in and out of sleep all through the ride, while Christian stared out the back window.

His mind wandered to thoughts of what they would do when she was better again. He pictured their wedding with a small amount of people, and a beautiful Satine, completely his. He also reflected on when they first met. How she tried to Seduce him thinking he was the Duke. Him singing to her and her singing back, arguing about love, and finally her giving in and agreeing to love him. His mind also wandered back to the Duke, and how she went to the Gothic Tower to save them from exposer. He also remembered her coming and telling him that she couldn't run away with him, ripping his heart into. Now he knew she was only trying to save him from the Duke. She had always loved him, and always would, until her dying day. That thought brought the thought of death. Suddenly all the fears of losing her came back to him. _No_ He thought to himself. _I will not think about that. Think positive. If not for yourself then for Satine. _As if she had read his mind, Satine grabbed his hand and gave it a faint squeeze, and that was where her hand stayed for the remainder of the ride.

**Time to leave your comments. I'll try to write again soon.**


	4. Chp3 A Suprise

**This is chapter three. So read and let me know what you think.**

When they arrived at the hospital, Satine was lost in sleep. The doctor climbed out of the ambulance, followed by Christian. With the help of Chocolate they where able to remove Satine from the ambulance without awaking her. Zidler, Marie and the Bohemians where immediately next to Christian. With the doctor in the lead, Christian and everyone else followed through the hospital. When the doctor stopped to talk to a couple of women in white suits, Satine opened her eyes. "When did we get here?" She looked around. "I always wondered what it looked like in a hospital." She smiled at Christian as if this was a trip to the park. Christian laughed at her energy. She seemed to be more alive since her short nap. The sparkle he loved so much was back in her eye. "This way." The doctor quickly began moving again. "You are lucky. There has been an opening in one of our better rooms. To be sure it is not a splendid as her accommodations in the elephant, but it will have to do." The doctor continued to ramble about the hospital all through the walk to the room.

"Ah, here we are." They had arrived at a dimly lit room. In the center was a small bed, with a table by its side. There was also a large doctor's table, with many medical supplies on it. The doctor turned on the lights, and directed for them to lay Satine on the bed. Christian saw the doctor leave the room as everyone else piled into it. _This is to many people,_ Christian thought to himself. Sure enough a women in a white dress bustled into the room, took one look around and frowned. "This will not do. Only one person can be in here at a time until the doctor says otherwise." Many moans came from the crowd in front of her, but she continued. "And visiting hours are over, so like I said, only one person is allowed in the room. I want the others gone." And with that she turned briskly and walked out, leaving a chart on the doctors table as she left.

"I'm staying and that's that." Zidler immediately shouted over the loud rumble of voices that broke out with the nurses exit. "No I am." Marie retorted. "Christian will be the one staying tonight." A loud but weak voice said. Everyone turned to Satine. She was mustering up all her strength so she could look like she was in charge. "I want Christian to stay. We will see you all in the morning." And with that she turned onto her side, closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. "Very well." Zidler whispered, and in a matter of minutes the room was empty of everyone but Christian and Satine.

Hearing their departure Satine turned around. "Hello." Christian said as he walked over to her. "Hello." She smiled quickly, and then looked down. Christian turned around and saw the doctor. "Now Christian I need you to wait outside while we take some blood, tests, and other things." The doctor said as he gathered instruments from the table. _I can't leave her now, _was all he could think. "Couldn't I stay with her?" "No, no boy. It is against policy. I'm sorry but you must leave." The doctor did not look the least bit sorry. He turned to Satine, who nodded. "Go. I'll be fine. And the sooner you leave, the sooner we can be together again." "Are you sure?" He asked. He really didn't want to leave her, and he knew she really didn't want him to leave either. "I'll be fine. He's a fine doctor and if this is how I will get better then it is worth it." Christian bent down and kissed her on the for-head and then left the room.

Christian sat down in a chair in the waiting room. With nothing to do, he began pacing the floor. "Sit down boy, your making me nervous." An old lady sitting in the seat behind his own said. "Oh yes. Um, sorry." He sat down and began twiddling his thumbs. He must have fell asleep, because the next thing he knew a nurse was tapping him on the shoulder. "Sir, wake up sir. The doctor will see you now." "Oh, um, thank you." Shaking his head to clear the fog, he followed the nurse. They found the doctor standing outside the door to Satine's room. "Well." Christian could barley wait for an answer. "She has a consumption, but it is not sever. We can remove it with a simple surgery and she should be in perfect health in about a month." Christian could not have been more relieved. _Perfect health. Satine was going to survive. _"Is that all? There is nothing else to be worried about?" The doctor took a moment before replying. It was this hesitation that brought back the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. "Wh-What is it? What else is the matter?" The doctor did not look at Christian when he spoke, but instead said to the floor "Mademoiselle Satine is with child."

"With child. You mean she's pregnant?" Christian could hardly believe what he had heard. "Yes, she is. In about six months time she will give birth to a son or daughter." _A child. I'm going to have a child. I'm going to have a child with Satine. _"Thank you. Thank you so much." Christian said while ringing the doctors hand. Then he ran into the room where Satine was waiting for him. He entered the room to see Satine sitting up in bed, smiling and is nothing could go wrong.

Christian ran over and wrapped her in a huge embrace, filled with tears and kisses. "It's mine right?" Christian asked as soon as they pulled away. This was the one thing that was pulling at his heart. Of course they would raise it even if it wasn't his. "Yes it is. I haven't slept with anyone else since about a month before we met." Relief spread through him. "We're going to have a baby Christian, a baby." She was smiling, crying, and laughing all at the same time. "I know. But first we must be married. This child cannot be born a bastard." "Yes of course. We shall be married right after I am dismissed from the hospital." Christian pulled away. "Wait a second."

He walked over and retrieved something from his coat pocket. He turned to Satine and got down on one knee, holding out a small diamond ring. "Satine," He began and Satine started crying even harder. "We have gone through more trials in two months then many couples ever suffer in a life time. We have survived the Duke, the play, and even death. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love. All I need is love, your love. Will you give me that love, and marry me?" He smiled shyly up at her face. Through the tears her bright eyes and large smile looked at him with more love then he had ever known until this moment. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Christian placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I'm sorry the ring is not bigger but it is all I could afford." Satine shook her head. "Its perfect Christian. Just perfect. I love you."

They kissed once again and heard the sound of clapping coming from behind. Christian and Satine turned around to see almost everyone in the hospital watching them, all clapping. The old lady who had scolded Christian for pacing was right up front with tears in her eyes. "Now I understand why you where pacing." Was all she said to him. "Goodnight." Christian replied, directing the comment to everyone in the doorway watching. He then closed the door, and turned around to face his beautiful fiancee. Christian approached Satine, and saw her almost as lively as when they had looked at each other after fighting on the elephant. Slowly, her nimble fingers began to undress him, and at the same time he undressed her. Ten minutes later they where lost within each other.

**That's all I have for now. Leave your comments and I will right again when I can.**


	5. Chp4 Unexpected Seperation

Sorry I haven't written in a while but I actually got a job and that has been taking up most of my spare time. **JainaXF**: Our stories are a little different and I think after this they will be even more different. **Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from Moulin Rouge, they all belong to Baz.

* * *

The next morning Harold, Marie, Chocolate, and the Bohemians arrived as soon as visiting hours began. They came in and immediately began to loudly ask many questions. Satine was still asleep so Christian quickly, and quietly moved the group out into the hallway. Harold was the first to speak. "Well boy. What did the doctor say? Is she going to be ok?" Suddenly a rush of voices exploded from within the group. Everyone was asking the same question, will Satine survive? Once Christian was able to calm and quiet the bunch he quickly explained. About Satine's condition. "Yes, Yes. We knew that she had a consumption." Marie quickly said. "But is it deadly?" "No its not." Christian replied. "Satine will go into surgery this morning to have the blockage removed. After that it will take a month for her to recover but she will be fine." There was a small cheer from the group. Christian decided that it was best not to tell the others about Satine being pregnant at that moment. He wanted Satine to be there to help make the announcement.

From the room behind him Christian heard a something that sounded like someone retching. Sure enough he turned around to see Satine leaning over a trash basket, vomiting. He ran over to hold her hair back until she was done. As Satine tried to sit up right another coughing fit came over her. Christian tried calming her down as the doctor ran in. It only took a few moments to regulate Satine's breathing, but the next second she was back over the waste basket. "Morning sickness." The doctor explained. "Nothing unusual for second month pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" Harold's voice boomed. "Since when is she pregnant." "Since about a week after I met Christian." Satine answered while wiping her mouth. She was gently leaning against Christian who was sitting on the bed next to her. "We didn't find out till last night." Christian informed them. "I wanted to wait for Satine to tell all of you, seeing as its her joy as much as mine." "A baby!" Toulouse shouted with glee. "What a happy supwise." Before they knew what was happening Christian and Satine where surrounded by shouts of excitement and congratulations.

No one noticed the doctor preparing a shot in the back. Once he was done he came up to Christian and Satine. "It is time for you surgery Mademoiselle." The doctor instructed Christian to rise and helped Satine lay down. "This will make you sleep. It is a new technique we use to help reduce the pain. You will sleep though out the whole surgery and will awaken in this room." Satine nodded while wearing a brave face. It was only Christian and Harold who saw the fear behind her eyes. "Don't worry, Cherub. You're going to be fine." Satine nodded. "I know, but needles and I have never been very friendly." Christian wondered what Satine meant by that but Harold seemed to understand. "What they are injecting into you is completely safe. Not like the last time." Satine smiled and nodded her head. "Proceed doctor, but please make it quick." As the doctor moved closer Satine grabbed Christian's hand. Christian bent down and whispered "I love you." Seeing Satine cringe and the needle made contact with her body he suddenly drew her into a long passionate kiss. By the time they let go of each other Satine was half asleep. She whimpered "I love you" before passing out completely.

The doctor expertly whisked Satine away and the door was closed behind him. Christian, being exhausted from the previous night laid down on the bed. As he dozed he heard the others quietly talk about the show and the Duke. Christian hoped the duke was done with Satine. He did not think she had the strength to fight the Duke anymore. Christian knew that he must keep the Duke away at all costs. His lasts thoughts before drifting off to sleep where that they must leave the Moulin Rouge as soon as possible. They would go somewhere and get married and live happily ever after, just like in his stories.

Christian was up and talking to Toulouse and the Argentinian when the doctor wheeled Satine into the room. She was peacefully sleeping on the stretcher and a large wound dressing was visible on her chest as she was placed in bed. The doctor noticed Christian eyes the bandage and said "She came through nicely. There was not a lot of blood loss and so she should regain conciseness in a little while." Christian, who had not realized was holding his breath, breathed a sigh of relief. "When will she be able to leave the hospital." Marie asked. "Mademoiselle Satine should be able to leave the hospital within 24 hours of her awakening. I will want to see her in a week to make sure she is healing properly. It will take her about a month to regain all her strength and I would not travel to far from Paris for a while." There went Christian's hopes of a speedy departure. He would stay with Satine in Paris and they would leave in a month.

"When Mademoiselle Satine awakens please send someone to notify me. I need to take a couple more tests. Oh, and visiting hours are over in an hour so after 7 please only one of you remains." With that the doctor took a small bow and exited the room. After his departure the silence in the room remained. Everyone was looking at Christian, but he didn't know why. "What?" He asked. "Why are you all staring at me like that." Toulouse was the first to answer. "Christian you have to leave Pawis. The Duke still wants Satine. He will kill you." "But I can't leave Satine. She cannot deal with him in her condition. I won't let her deal with him. No! I'm not leaving, and that's final!" Christian's voice grew louder as he became more, and more panicked. "Christian be reasonable." Harold's voice was calm, but there was a slight shake behind it. "The duke will see Satine is ill. We will tell him a lie to keep him away from her. In a month you will come back and the two of you will run away together." Christian shook his head. "It's the only way." Harold said.

Christian turned and walked out of the room. He needed to get some air and clear his head. As he walked he quietly hummed Come What May. "You saw that play too?" Christian turned around to see a man sitting with an elderly woman. "Excuse me?" Christian asked confused. "Spectacular Spectacular. It wasn't that bad of a show. Plus that lead actress is one hell of a babe. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on her sometime. I heard they call her The Sparkling Diamond." Christian couldn't take it. He practically ran down the hall away from the man and out into the court yard.

Outside it was cold and the sun was just setting over the hill. Christian stood out in the cold trying to catch his breath and calm his beating heart. He couldn't bare to hear Satine talked about in that way, although he knew that she was a courtesan. If that one man wanted her how many others did? How many would stop at nothing to get to her? The Duke surely wouldn't, Christian knew that. _I won't leave. I will just have to hide. _He thought to himself. _But hide where, _the devil's advocate tormented him. Christian didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he loved other then Satine, he sang.

Or at least he was about to sing until Toulouse came running out. "She wants too see you." "She's awake then?" Christian asked. "Yes. She wants you and the west of us are leaving." "Good night then." Christian said. "Good night Christian. And don't Wowwy." Christian only smiled and turned back to the hospital.

When he entered the room he thought Satine had fallen asleep again. Her eyes where closed and her breathing soft and regular. When Christian entered the room she looked up and smiled. "I guess I can't where any of those silly costumes for a while. The bruise is less then appealing." Christian let a smile peep through. "You will always be beautiful to me." The both smiled at each other. Satine's smile faded to quickly though. "Christian when I am released from the hospital tomorrow I will be taken to your apartment. There I will stay but you will pack a bag..." Christian tried to protest. "...No let me finish... You will pack a bag and move into an inn just outside Paris under a different name. You will then by a ticket to London in your name and write a fake letter to Harold telling him to send the last of your paychecks to a false address. Harold will make sure the Duke sees this letter and also proof from the train station that you bought a ticket and indeed left." Christian was confused. "So I am not staying at the inn?" Satine shook her head. "No you are staying at the in under the fake name. The Duke will think you have left and thus leave you alone. You will come and visit me every night at midnight for a month. The Duke will not see me because he will be under the belief that I have a highly contagious disease. Is everything clear to you?" Satine looked at Christian like a teacher trying to make her student understand.

"So does anyone else know of this plan? Christian asked trying to sound braver then he actually felt. "Toulouse, Chocolate and Harold are the only other people who know what we are about to do." "Do you think that this will work?" Satine was silent for a moment and then replied "It has to." She then smiled. "We need not worry about that now. We have a whole 23 hours left together in this hospital." Christian laughed for the first time all day.

The next day Satine was dressed in a dark blue dress that had furls in the front, as to hide her bandaging. It took a while for Christian to dress her because she kept losing energy or breath and had to sit down. It was 1:30 by the time she was ready to leave. As they headed through the hallway Christian saw the man who had mentioned Satine to him last night. Before he had the chance to hide him and Satine the man came up to them. "All right man. I know who you are. You're the other Sitar Player. Why didn't you tell me you got the courtesan babe?" Satine looked at Christian bewildered and then back at the man. "I am no courtesan babe, I am an actress and a woman of upper class. You would do well to respect those of higher stature." The man looked stunned for a moment and then returned to his cocky self. "Right, whatever. Anyway can I have a kiss. Its not like you had a problem making out with that fat bloke." At that Christian snapped. Letting go of Satine's waist Christian walked up to the arrogant man and punched him in the nose. "Never insult Satine ever again." With that Christian grabbed Satine and they walked out the hospital doors.

Outside there where three carriages. One for Satine and Harold, another for the Bohemians and Marie, and the other for Christian and Chocolate. Christian turned to face Satine and saw that there where silent tears streaming down her face. "Shh. Don't worry. I'll see you tonight. You'll be safe and I am only a half hour away." "I don't want you to go." She cried. Christian kissed her forehead, her neck, and every other part of her body above the shoulders. "It is only a month. Remember Come what may," Satine joined in. " I will love you till my dying day." "I love you Satine." She nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she turned from him and hopped into the carriage. Christian watched Harold get in after her and the driver pull them away. From behind him came the sound of Chocolates voice. "Shall we go?" "Yes." And he climbed into the back of the carriage and rode off to the train station.

At the train station Christian bought a ticket for the first train to London. He walked over to the train and walked to the last car. As the train pulled away Christian covered his face with his hat and quickly walked out of the station. Chocolate was waiting at the carriage. Christian quickly hopped in and they where off to the Nicole Marie Inn. They arrived just as dark was setting upon the city. Christian handed Chocolate the letter for Harold saying he had left. After thanking Chocolate Christian hopped out and walked into the inn. He rented a room under the name Ewan Kidman and went up to his room. It was a small room that reminded him of the hospital room except that instead of a doctors table there was a dresser. Christian had nothing to unpack yet, he would get his stuff when he visited Satine that night, so he laid down on the bed and slept.

Ok time to R&R. I'll try updating soon, but schools starting so it might take a while. But don't worry I will update. So review please.


	6. Chp5 Free At Last

**I finally got around to writing the next chapter. YAY! I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter, but maybe this one will get more. I'm almost done. One more chapter to go and then I'm done. Boo hoo, I know. But I'm out of ideas. So review before I'm done!

* * *

**

It had been three weeks since Satine's operation, and Christian was sitting on the windowsill of his tiny hotel room, singing.

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know our love goes on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_Love is here to show it goes on_

_Near, far where ever you are_

_I believe that our love goes on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on._

He had just returned from his nightly visit to Satine, and was now watching the sunrise thinking of her. He missed Satine more then anything else in the world, and could hardly wait another week till they ran away together. Their small amount of time together left them both excited about their soon to be escape. Mostly all they talked about during Christian's visits where their plans for the wedding and their life together afterwards. _A week, _he reminded himself. _Only one more week and we will be free of the Moulin Rouge and the Duke._

The Duke had not been a problem the past month. Harold's infamous lies had once again saved Satine and him from disaster. The Duke was so caught up in himself he did not even offer to visit Satine in fear that he may become sick as well. It was rumored that he had started an affair with another Diamond Dog, Nini. Without the Duke to worry about life for Satine and Christian was almost calm.

Christian was tired from being up all night, so he laid down and immediately fell asleep. _In his dreams he saw Satine, and she was in labor, but something was wrong. Instead of a doctor helping the baby out it was the Duke. Satine was screaming and crying for Christian to come and help her, but when he tried to move he was held back by Warner. Laughing hysterically the Duke was holding the new born infant in two hands, one on its head and one on its chest. With one swift motion the duke broke the baby's neck. Christian screamed as he saw Satine's neck break at the same time. _Christian woke up screaming and gasping for air. Something was wrong. Although he knew that the baby was not born yet and the Duke would never be the doctor during birth, the dream was a sign. Something was wrong and Satine needed him.

Christian was clothed and out the door in two minutes. It took him a half hour to finally get a taxi and arrive at his old garret. He raced to the door and up the steps two at a time. Christian was in such a rush he did not see the Duke walking up the street from the Moulin Rouge to the garret. He barged through the door so loudly that Satine jolted awake from the peaceful sleep she was in. She looked at her love standing in the door way, panting and looking terrified for a moment. Then she went over and pulled him onto the bed where she sat next to him looking deeply into his eyes. "Christian, what's the matter?" She could see the fear in his eyes. Christian shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had been wrong. Everything was fine. It was just a dream. _No it wasn't. _Christian thought back. _Something wasn't right. _"The Duke, has he been here?" Satine was surprised. Why would Christian think the Duke had come by? "No." "Yes" A mousy voice said from near the door.

The Duke stood, fuming, at the door. He had felt that after three weeks Satine should be in enough health to be able to see him again. Apparently her sickness had only been another one of Zeidler's lies. It was a decoy so she could be alone with the writer. _I am sick of their lies. _The Duke thought. "I thought you where sick." He said to Satine. "And you. You where supposed to be gone. Left forever, leaving Satine free for me." "I will never leave Satine! Only death can keep me away!" Christian shouted. He wouldn't let the Duke have her, ever. Christian would die fighting for Satine if that is what it took. "I'll see to that." The Duke smiled as Warner walked into the room, gun in hand. "You see, Warner does what I tell him to and nothing else. He does not think on his own, and so without my command he will not shoot you. But if I give the word you will have a bullet decorating your heart." Satine gasped and pulled tighter onto Christians arm, who was by now standing. "What do you want me to do?" Christian asked, although he already knew the answer. "Leave, leave and this time never return." Christians reply was short. "No." The Duke glared at Christian, who returned the look with just as much venom. "You are determined, but you are also a fool. I'm giving you a chance. Leave now." "No." "LEAVE!" "DEATH FIRST!" "Christian no!" Satine cried, but it was to late. The Duke turned to Warner. "You heard him. The dumb bastard would rather die than leave this whore. So kill him."

Satine rose and stood next to Christian, as Warner pulled out his gone. For a fleeting second Christian thought he saw guilt through the man-servant's eyes. Warner mumbled a short "I'm sorry" as the gun shot rang out. Warner lowered his head to his hands and started to pray. Satine screamed and began to sway slightly and fainted just as all the Bohemians came crashing into the room, after hearing the gun shot. Toulouse looked quickly around the room and saw Warner in prayer, Christian sitting on the bed cradling the unconscious Satine, and the Duke sprawled on the floor with a bullet decorating his heart.

"Why? Why did you shoot the Duke?" Satine asked a little while later. Harold, Marie, and Chocolate had been called, and they where all sitting around the garret. The Duke's body was taken away by the doctor. No one felt the need to inform the police of what happened. Now everyone's attention was on Warner. His answer was slow but confident. "I guess I realized that Christian really would die for Satine and that their love is unique. I couldn't destroy it and the Duke would never let them love in peace. So I shot him." "Thank you" Satine said between tears. Christian was holding her smiling. _It's all over. _He kept thinking._ No more Duke to worry about. Satine is going to be ok, and we are going to live happily ever after._

"I think we should all be going now." Harold cut in. "We all have to be up early tomorrow to see them off." Christian and Satine where going to leave on the earliest train possible for London in the morning. After everyone left Satine curled up in Christians arms, as they laid on the bed. He quietly sang to her until she fell asleep.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above youFill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
Have I told you lately that i love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do_

After the song ended Christian laid in bed thinking how wonderful life was now Satine was in the world. He sniffed her hair and stroked her smooth, pail skin, and realized this was why he was alive. Satine was his life and now he would have her till his dying day.

The next day all of the Bohemians and the staff of the Moulin Rouge arrived at the train station to see Christian and Satine off. Farewells, best wishes, hugs, and kissed where distributed all around. Finally Marie shouted over the crowd "They've got to get on the train." The Argentinian and Chocolate loaded their luggage onto the train while last farewells where said. "Thank you Toulouse." Christian said while shaking the hand of his closest bohemian friend. " I knew you could do it. You and youw love." Toulouse said with tears in his eyes. Christian moved on to say farewell to someone else before he too started crying. Finally they came to the last of their friends. "Good bye Chocolate. Thank you for everything." Christian said. Chocolate had helped them so many times, like when he saved Satine from the Duke. Satine went up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He red lipstick was barely visible on his dark skin. "Good luck, you two." The train whistle sounded and the train began to move as Christian and Satine hopped onto the train. They waved goodbye to their friends and the train sped away.

Once they lost sight of the station Satine and Christian made themselves comfortable for the long ride to London. "Sing to me Christian." Satine whispered, once she had found her spot in his arms. And so as he always did, and as he always will, Christian sang. His voice so beautiful it could chill your bones, and warm your soul at the same time. He sang to Satine and they became once again lost in their love of each other.

* * *

**One more chapter so review please. I wanna hit at least twenty reviews before this thing is over.**

**Songs Used (and yes I had to mention something about how hot Ewan McGregor's voice is somewhere in this fanfiction.)**

**My Heart Will Go On: Celine Dion (I changed the words a little)**

**Have I Told You Lately: Rod Stewart**


	7. Chp6 Epilogue

**This is the end. It takes place around the seventies and is full of major fluff. You may like it you may not. However you feel about it please review. **

The hospital bustled with normal activity, but off to the side, one room held a calm serenity that was lost to the rest of the building. Inside that room two people were laying on the small bed. The radio was playing softly on the table by its side. The elderly man sat and stoked the woman who was next to him's white hair. They sat with their eyes closed lost in their love for each other, just as they had so many times before.

The radio began to play a new song by Elton John. The song was made many years ago to woo one man's love, but now it was made popular by the new singer. The elderly man began to sing along into his wife's ear.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best i can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

"I love you Christian." The elderly woman whispered to the man next to her. "I love you too Satine." Christian replied, a small smile playing on his face. He had loved her for seventy years now. They made it past The Duke, the Moulin Rouge, and even death. Now Christian knew they would face death together, love guiding the way.

Satine's breaths began slowly growing shorter. They were not the painful, fighting breaths she had experienced the last time she came so near to death. These breaths were calm, content and loving breaths. Christian felt himself losing his breath along with her.

_Thank you. _Christian silently said to what ever greater power there was in life. He was not a religious man, but he realized that there was some greater power that had guided him to Satine, and watched over him and his love. Now he said his final thank you. _Thank you for bring Satine to me. For giving us such a happy life with all our friends. Thank you for our wonderful children, Toulouse, Ewan, and Nicole. But most of all thank you for taking Satine and me at the same time. Neither one of us could have gone on without the other. So thank you for giving us the powerful love. True love is the greatest thing in the world. _

He felt his breath catch in his throat, as his energy drained. He clasped his hands around Satine's cold, fragile ones. Together they laid there. Quietly Satine began to sing.

"_Come what may." _

Christian immediately recognized their song and joined his voice with hers.

"_Come what may,_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day."_

Their lips pressed together, and inside that loving kiss Satine and Christian drew their last breaths.

**That's it. The end of my first fanfiction. I hoped you enjoyed it, because I sure did. I have always wanted a happy ever after for Satine and Christian and now I have it. Please review it. Even if it is four years after this story was finished and you find it deep in with all the other Moulin Rouge stories, review it. Let me know what you think.**

**Songs used: **

**Your Song: Elton John**

**Come What May: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman**


End file.
